In an enterprise setting, it is common for a user to create a document, store the document in a file repository, and send the document or a link to the document to colleagues for group collaboration. Some colleagues may open the document and annotate the document with their comments. Other colleagues may provide feedback by email, instant messaging, or some other form of communication. Decisions and changes to the document may be made as a result of those conversations.